happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GizmotheMogwai17's Mini Adventures Collection
Description Do you want to learn about the wonders of the human body in a fun way but find Magic School Bus boring? Then no look no further than this collection of body adventures filled to the brim with violence, profanity, and toilet humor. This collection contains over 20 brand new episodes featuring characters or objects getting shrunk and sent inside someone's body. Because I've always believed that the best way to write gross humor is from the place where the magic happens:the human body. This is a gut busting good time for adults who love animation (and also you creepy dudes that are into vore that will probably buy this as jerk off material. On second that, maybe I shouldn't make this one) Okay fine, rule 34 states that if it exists, somebody's spanking the monkey to it right now, so I'll release this anyway but PLEASE don't buy this for jack off material, you'll make me look like a creep. Buy some real porn instead. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, enjoy these hilarious partially uncensored episodes filled with more giggles and shivers than you've experienced in your life. Yes, I also write horror. This DVD is partially supposed to be scary so if you have nightmares easily, I don't recommend you buy any of my stuff. Now that the other warning is out of the way for all of you wussies, grab a sandwich and a beer, kick back, relax, and have a fun adventure through the disgusting bodies of your favorite adorable little serial killers. Information This collection is not entirely uncensored because the words "dick" and cock" as well as the religious exclamations Jesus and Christ are said uncensored but "fuck" and "shit" are still bleeped. Rating:TV-14-LV (Recommended for ages 14 and up) Length:2 hours Bonus features:Bonus music video, partially uncensored audio commentary (only "asshole" is audible), Mini Smoochies featuring shrunken versions of well known HTF characters, HTFF Trivia, character bios, deleted scenes, interviews with the cast, and bonus miniscule 1visualFXguy episode Episodes World War C - Cuddles shrinks down and goes inside Giggles after Lifty & Shifty bring a death ray into her body Mini Flaky - Flaky unknowingly gets shrunk and ends up inside Lammy Brush Your Teeth or Die - Petunia goes inside Brushy's mouth to fight a group of monsters called Cavity Creeps Nutty's Inside Story - Nutty deliberately eats his friends after Giggles says he eats too much Heartbreak Hotel - Petunia and Handy spend the night inside Giggles's heart after watching a sci-fi film about a similar experience Toothy's Tummy - Toothy swallows Sniffles after shrinking himself on accident Moose Nuts - Lumpy eats a circus peanut that gets him sick and Giggles and Cuddles shrink down and retrieve it from his body Scary Dreams - Splendid has an adventure in Flippy's subconscious because he wonders what scary things he dreams about Little Bunny - Mimi goes inside Flaky's lungs after she is diagnosed with asthma Gender Wars - Lifty and Shifty debate over what gender Flaky is so Lifty shrinks down and finds out for himself Snoturama - Giggles, Cuddles, and Petunia have an adventure in Stacey's nose when she develops a cold Hungry Lammy - Lammy eats Mr. Pickles after they get into a fight and he has get to out of her body before he gets digested Bearly Crazy - Disco Bear goes crazy and begins to store female tree friends in his belly so he can have them with him at all times Nutty Sucks - Petunia turns into a lollipop due to a bad magic trick and ends up inside Nutty's body Smell Yeah - Petunia's OCD makes her become extremely paranoid once she develops a cold so Giggles becomes germ size and stops the cold herself Mini Lammy - Toothy gets sick and selfishly infects Lammy by shrinking her and swallowing her Lumpy and the Brain - Sniffles shrinks down and goes into Lumpy's head when he begins to wonder what the size of his brain is Minimunk - Giggles shrinks herself and goes into Josh's subconscious after she overhears him say mean things about her Home Sweet Intestine - Giggles's Mom accidentally swallows her daughter after she decides to shrink for fun Hide and Seek - During a game of hide and seek, Cuddles hides in a place where no one expect him to be:Lammy's bellybutton Earwax Adventure - After he goes deaf, Lumpy goes in Handy's ear so he can scream as loud as he can and save him My Little Buddy - Petunia wants to become good at basketball, so when she discovers that Giggles is very athletic:she cheats by stuffing Giggles in her ear and having her control the athletic parts of her brain Mind Control - Lifty goes into Josh's brain and makes him bully his sister physically and verbally Eye See You - Giggles goes back in time to the events of Eyes Cold Lemonade and hides in Petunia's eyeball to save her from the falling board that crushed her Pirate Booty - Flippy, Mime, and Handy have an adventure in Russell's colon after he gets scurvy My Wife and Kidneys - Sniffles has an adventure in Petunia's kidney when an evil spider possesses her and forces her to pee uncontrollably Cheesy Adventure - A cheese loving insect goes inside Cheesy's brain and eats him from the inside Blind Date - A small bug goes inside The Mole's brain and takes advantage of his disability by deliberately making him bump into things, kiss Giggles in front of Cuddles, eat dog crap, and twerk. Dogtastic Voyage - The ants go inside Whistle's heart and brain and cause him to become the neighborhood dog bachelor. Whistle becomes the hot dog that all the bitches fight over (it means female dogs, you perv!) Yakety Yak - Mr. Pickles goes inside Woolly's vocal cords and causes him to say funny words some of which get him in trouble Ice Hole - Blu accidentally eats Cro Marmot while sleep walking Pop Goes the Weasel - Pop has an adventure in Russell's stomach to get revenge on him for making fun of his son DVD Cover The cover shows Nutty eating a bunch of tiny Happy Tree Friends in a cereal bowl. Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs